Honest
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: “I’m just saying that people-or horses-are not always honest on Wiz face.” Well, neither is Alex. JALEX. One-shot. Fairly Short.


Disclaimer: don't own it.

(A/N: so I got this idea while watching the Beware Wolf episode. Please review!)

*****

"_Tell me honestly, if you're still loving me._

_Looking into my eyes, honestly."_

_-Harem Scarem, Honestly_

*****

"I'm just saying that people-or horses-are not always honest on Wiz face."

Well, neither is Alex.

Or as her profile name says: Clefairy

It all started as a prank, it really did. She got this idea in her cunning mind when Justin's Wiz tech Prom date turned out to be half-horse. She understood how easily her brother fell for girls (or horses). She wanted to embarrass him to death. Maybe blackmail him a bit. And yeah, she would have probably asked him to shave off his head and get a moustache (EW). That's the only reason she signed up for a fake profile and started flirting with him (or so she likes to tell herself).

But now it has become so much more. She never thought that her dorky brother could be actually so……. Attractive. But when he wrote nice things to her from the depth of his heart, there was a tug in her own bosom. And that's when she understood: she's falling for him.

She should have deleted the account and ran away (forget the prank!). Yet, she kept on pretending to be just a girl, and not his sister, and enjoying the happiness that she was forbidden to have.

The first time she was scared of being caught was when he asked for her picture. She panicked for nearly two hours. But being Alex (sneaky, conniving), she quickly found a way to get out of that problem.

"Boys first. Post your picture first. I'm tired of seeing this mathematical equation."

And she nearly laughed till death when she saw the expression on her brother's face.

"This isn't funny, Alex." Justin scolded, "She wants to see my picture. What do I do! What if she doesn't like me? What if she thinks I'm ugly?"

"Well it's possible. You _are_ ugly."

"Alex!"

Alex whined. "Look, just tell her she doesn't have to show her picture till she's ready, and maybe she wont ask for yours."

And that's how her plan worked perfectly. Phew!

The next problem came when he asked her out on a date. She could easily shape-shift and be someone else. But that would have been too risky (hey, even Alex doesn't take risk all the time!). He knew his sister all too well. He would have known it was her- her body language would have betrayed her, no matter what body she was in (and yeah, maybe she would mess up the spell too, so whatever.)

It took her some time to come up with an idea this time.

"Nope. Not until we get to know each other well."

And for some reason, he didn't tell her that they had gotten to know each other in the past six months.

He would talk to his sister about his little crush all the time. She would roll her eyes when she was in front of him, and smile when she was alone.

"I really like her…. She's great…."

"I don't believe you. Have can a great girl fall for _you_?"

"Maybe because I'm smart, intelligent, kind, generous."

Handsome, hot, passionate, humble, she would like to add. But she just scoffed in her familiar sisterly manner.

The single mistake Clefairy made was one single word, one small message.

"Dork."

And that's when he knew.

"ALEX! Are you crazy? What were you thinking?"

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"WHY were you pretending to be clefairy?"

"Justin, calm down….."

"Why were you playing with my feelings?"

Silence.

"I…. I didn't realize you were serious…."

"Well I told you. ALEX."

"I…I'm sorry." Alex sighed in defeat.

"No you are not. Not yet." 

"What do you mean?" Alex studied him carefully.

"You will see."

And she saw nothing. Nothing happened. She assumed Justin gave up the idea. She assumed he forgave her.

But she missed him. That was why she started dating a guy at Wiz face to distract herself. And it worked. He was great. And he asked her out on a date. (Okay, so their parents would freak out, but this is not the first time that Alex is breaking the rules, so whatever).

Alex's heart started racing as she slowly walked towards him to see him for the first time.

"Hello?"

Alex stopped dead in her tracks.

"JUSTIN?!?!?"

"Payback is a bitch, huh Alex?"

Alex retreated backwards, suddenly feeling dizzy.

So _that's_ how he got even with her. (Come to think of it, this was so out of character for Justin. Who was writing his life's scripts again?)

It all started as a prank from his side too. And he took it as a prank. But she fell in love with him again. She fell in love with her brother twice.

Maybe her parents are right; maybe she should stop talking to strangers at Wiz face.

They don't talk for weeks for the first time in their life. Alex heart-broken, Justin feeling guilty for intentionally hurting his sister.

Alex looked at him for the first time when he told her about his new Wiz face girlfriend. Isabella.

Well, some things would never change.

Three months passed after that. And finally Alex broke down.

"Look at me, Justin. Tell me honestly. Do you love me?"

"Umm….I….just….ummm… Alex…we…. no"

She looked away, tears in her eyes. "It's okay. I understand… and sorry."

Alex wiped her tears and ran away.

Justin stood in the room all alone. He uncrossed his fingers from his back and whispered to himself. "Sorry Alex….. Love you…"

-This is the shortest one-shot I've ever written. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
